Vehicle roofs include a channel referred to as a “ditch” that provides for drainage. A molding is secured within the channel to protect the vehicle roof and aid in draining water. The molding secured within the channel is commonly known as a ditch molding and typically is formed as a rigid cross-section covered by a more flexible material. Foam blocks are included between the roof ditch and the molding to provide a secure fit. Automotive manufactures continually seek improved efficiencies in part weight, cost and manufacturability.